Merlin: A curse of Sisterhood
by Brandiwine
Summary: Merlin has a sister who was kidnapped by Agrivane and enchanted by Nimue. Nimue wants Merena to kill Merlin. Will she?


Merlin: A Curse Of Sisterhood

by Brandiwine

June 4, 2012

I do not own Merlin or the characters therewith. Any other characters are from my imagination.

"In a land of myth and a time of magic, The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name.

The dragon breathes.

"Merlin."

One

Hunith laid in her bed in her house in Ealdor in the throws of labor. Hunith breathed and writhed when Gaius entered her room helping her to feel calm from his presence.

"Gaius, I'm glad you've come. The contractions are coming closer and closer." Hunith explained before clenching her teeth as the next contraction ripped through her body.

"I came as soon as I could. I can give you something for the pain." Gaius said opening his medicine jar to help.

"No, Gaius. I'll be fine." She said pushing as hard as she could as Merlin and MERENA came into the world.

"Aren't they beautiful, Gaius? Thank you." Hunith said as Gaius watched Hunith hold her children in her arms gazing up at Gaius with tired eyes.

"You are very lucky. Get some rest." Gaius said leaving Hunith with her children to go back to Camelot.

Three young children played in a road. One boy was scrawny with black hair and blue eyes. One boy had brown hair with brown eyes. Then there was the little girl with black curls and blue eyes. The boys wore tunics and trousers and the girl wore a dress of red, yellow, and blue. They ran barefoot playing tag.

"Tag! You're it, Merlin!" Merena screamed as all three children laughed.

"You're just too fast, Merena." Merlin said rushing after Will as Merena ran away from the boys as fast as she could. She was suddenly stopped in her tracks by a stern hand as she turned the corner of a house.

"Where are you going, Little Girl?" A tall man asked with black dreadlocks and a scraggy beard as he wore ancient robes with a rune necklace.

"We're playing tag." She said slowly as Merlin cried out for her in the distance.

"Merena! Where did you get to?" Merlin called as the man looked around nervously holding fast to Merena's arm.

"That's my brother. I should go." She said trying to get away.

"Not so fast. Is your name Merena?" He asked staring at her with narrowed, green eyes.

"Ye-yes."

"Is your brother's name, Merlin?" Akish asked as Merena said nothing because she knew this man was a bad man.

"Is your brother's name Merlin!" He yelled shaking her.

"Yes. Yes. His name is Merlin. Why? Let go." She said trying hard to dislodge her arm from the man's iron grip.

"No, I think not. Akish said as Merena's eyes glowed orange. Akish stopped her with a spell.

"Cau-now. Slee-now. Slee-now." He soothed as Merena's eyes closed and she slept. Akish took off Merena's dress and threw it in the nearby river where someone would find it. He next dressed Merena in a different dress before whirling them away in a whirlwind just as Merlin rushed to the river with Will close behind him.

"Merena! Merena, where are you?" Merlin shouted as Will shouted with him. Merlin stopped shouting as Will did when Merlin spotted Merena's dress in the river. He fished it out and held it crying.

"That's the dress Merena was wearing isn't it?" Will asked as tears spilled down Merlin's face.

"Yes. I was supposed to look after her. She was my sister." Merlin sobbed as Will put an arm around him.

"Merlin, it's just her dress. Where's the body?" Will asked as Merlin stopped crying and gaped at him in surprise.

"What do you mean where's her body? The dress is in the river, Will!" Merlin shouted as Will remained calm.

"Merlin, it's just her dress. Someone could have taken her and dressed her in something else." Will said diplomatically as Merlin frowned wiping his face with Merena's dress.

"Where is she then? Where could she have gone?" Merlin queried as Will shrugged his shoulders.

"You have magic."

"So?"

"Does Merena have magic?" Will asked as Merlin smiled.

"I'm lucky you're my friend, Will. Merena was kidnapped. But why, by who?" Merlin asked as they walked back to Hunith's house.

"I don't know. I also don't know why Merena didn't magic herself out of the situation." Will said turning to leave Merlin at home.

"I don't either. It must have been magic. I'm just not sure how or why." Merlin said slowly going into his house to tell his mother. A task no boy could ever look forward to fulfilling.

"A gleaming sword lies at the bottom of the lake and knights in shining armor battle foes and fearsome creatures."

Two

Akish stopped at a cabin in a forest and carried Merena inside. Nimue grinned as she saw Akish carrying Merena and came over to meet him.

"My, what a pretty little girl. What is her name?" Nimue asked motioning to Akish to settle Merena on a bed in the middle of the cabin.

"Her name is Merena, and guess what?" The wizard asked scratching his gnarled beard.

"Oh, do tell." Nimue waited smoothing dark curls from Merena's face.

"Her brother is Merlin." Akish said as Nimue grinned broadly.

"Too bad. Merena will be Merlin's downfall." Nimue said as she began to plan as Merena began to wake.

Nimue sat beside the bed disguised as an old woman with silver hair and pale-green eyes. She was adorned in a blue flowing robe as Merena peered at her wondering where she could be.

"Excuse me, but where am I?" Merena asked as Nimue sat spinning with a spinning wheel.

"I am Adryell. I found you lost in the forest with a fever. You are all right now. I have healed you." Adryell said as Merena rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"I must get back to Ealdor." Merena said trying to sit up, but feeling weak.

"Do not strain yourself, Girl. You have suffered a great illness. Who knows when you will be able to leave." Adryell said as Merena nodded and laid back on the pillows forgetting, what was it, Ealdor? Oh well, she thought going back to sleep as Nimue spun and laughed silently over what she would do.

Merena awoke again some time later finding the old woman Adryell still spinning on her spinning wheel. Merena was puzzled as she wondered, wasn't she spinning when I last woke?

"You may be stronger now. How about something to eat?" Adryell asked putting down her spinning and producing a basket of some porridge Merena didn't recognize.

"Is it safe?" She asked before opening her mouth.

"Child, you ask that when I've healed you and taken care of you?" Adryell asked as Merena felt rude and smiled politely.

"No. I was just curious. I'm sure it's very good." Merena said opening her mouth and letting Adryell spoon porridge into her mouth as she swallowed every bite thinking it was the best thing she'd ever tasted.

"See, it is good. What about some water now." Adryell suggested as Merena opened her mouth and swallowed water. She again found she was so tired, she could not keep her eyes open so she slept.

"That's a girl. We will do great things together you and I. I will enchant you for my purposes and you will have no choice but to obey. Such a good girl." Nimue crooned as Merena slept.

Three

"Mother!" Merlin shouted upon rushing into the house they shared in Ealdor.

"Merlin, must you shout? Where is your sister?" Hunith asked looking grave as she saw Merlin holding Merena's wet dress.

"I found her dress in the river as though she had drowned."

"And has she?" Hunith asked holding back tears.

"No, Mother. I think she was obducted by an evil sorcerer. What should we do?" Merlin asked as Hunith dropped her daughter's sodden dress in the fire and watched it burn.

"Merlin, I fear we must let her go for now. If she was taken by a sorcerer, she's lost to us." Hunith said as it was Merlin's turn to look grave.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Merlin asked feeling helpless even though he had magic.

"Not now. Merena will find you I fear when the time is right."

"Mother, what does that mean?"

"Just that, at the strangest moment, you may meet up with your sister again."

Merena awoke again and found the woman spinning yet again. Merena always found herself wondering why the woman was always spinning. What was she making? A tapestry of sorts? Were Merena's eyes weak? Of course they were weak, Merena thought. My eyes have always been weak Merena thought as the woman went on spinning and the wheel went on whirling. How maddening can that be? What is her purpose? What is my purpose? What does she want from me?

"Gold for your thoughts?" The woman said as Merena was drawn from her revery.

"I was just wondering what you were spinning. I was also wondering why I'm here." Merena said feeling like her head was full of wool or something.

"I'm spinning thread to make you a dress with. See?" The woman said showing Merena the thread emitting from the wheel.

"It looks very pretty. What kind is it?"

"The finest thread a girl like you could wear."

"What of the cloth? What will you use?" Merena asked preparing to rise from the bed she lie on.

"Careful. You've been ill." The woman warned as Merena got up slowly holding onto a post from the bed. She looked around and saw she was in a cabin with possibly two rooms. A bucket stood by an outer door that Merena looked at curiously.

"That's the bucket I use to draw water from the well just a few steps from this cabin. Would you be a dear and fetch some for us? I could cook us a meal." The woman cajoled as Merena smiled and picked up the bucket disappearing through the door.

"Oh, Merena. You and I will bring about the destruction of Camelot. How wonderful revenge is." Nimue said in her normal form as Merena approached the well and filled her bucket.

Merena saw a streak of white from the corner of her eye and put down her bucket. She turned to see what it was and froze. There, just a few feet away from her, was a unicorn. Merena stepped cautiously closer and put out a hand. The unicorn stepped to her and Merena pet the creature with a broad smile.

"Payolae likes you." An old man said with white hair and a white beard wearing robes and holding a staff.

"She is beautiful. Is that her name?" Merena asked waving her hand to conjure an apple.

"Yes, Payolae is her name. How did you do that? You have magic?" The man asked as Merena looked shamed.

"Yes, but I'm not supposed to use it. I could get in trouble." She explained as the man laughed.

"I'm Gedra. What is your name?" He asked standing near the girl and the unicorn.

"Merena." She answered still petting the unicorn absently.

"I'm Gedra. I'm keeper of the unicorns. They are magical creatures." Gedra finished as a voice called alerting Merena to what she'd been doing just minutes before.

"Merena, did you get lost?" Adryell called as Merena ran to the well and picked up the bucket.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time. I was supposed to fetch water. Will you be here again?" She asked looking over her shoulder as she rushed back to the cabin.

"Don't worry, Merena! Payolae will find you." Gedra said as Merena disappeared inside.

"Sorry, Adryell. Something distracted me." Merena said following Adryell out back to where a fire pit waited for cooking.

"I understand. I was a young girl once. Take this flint and light a fire." The woman said as Merena stared at the flint perplexed.

"How do I do it?" She questioned hoping Adryell would not become angry from her stupidity.

"How would you light it?" Adryell asked as Merena thought before staring at the flint and uttering Ferr burnae. The flint quickly lit and Merena guiltily lit the wood in the fire pit looking guiltily at her hands.

"Very good. Why look guilty, Merena? What else could you do if you didn't know how to light it?"

"Magic is outlawed in some places. I could be imprisoned or killed."

"Not here. Here, you can do as much magic as you like." Adryell said as Merena laughed.

"Then I shall like it here for a while." Merena said finding a pot to put water in to boil.

"You will like it here until you see Camelot. Camelot is a sight to behold." She said as Merena placed meat and vegetables from a storehouse in the pot to boil over the fire on a long pole.

"What is Camelot? Why would I go there?" Merena asked finding ingredients to make bread with.

"Camelot is a kingdom with a great king called Uther. His son Arthur is very handsome. Would a young girl like you want to meet a prince?"

"No. I like it here." Merena said stirring the stew with a wooden spoon.

"It would be an adventure. I thought young girls liked adventure. Do they not crave it?"

"I don't know. I remember a town with huts and homes and farmers. We had a roof over our heads and food in our bellies. That was all we needed to be happy." Merena said putting a lid on the pot before going inside to sit in a chair to wait for the food to cook.

"Wouldn't you like to see knights battle or perhaps a dragon?" The woman asked standing behind Merena, braiding her hair.

"A dragon? I'd like to see a dragon. Have you ever seen one?" Merena asked hearing music from some far off place.

"I know of a dragon that Uther imprisoned in Camelot. Perhaps you could find it. I have a sense you have a care for magical creatures." Adryell who was Nimue said as Merena moved to check the stew and the bread.

"The food will be done soon. Maybe I'd like to see Camelot. It depends." She said taking out wooden bowls and spoons for them to eat with.

"My, you are quite the helper. Thank you." The woman praised as Merena smiled serving them soup and bread from the pot and pan she'd carried in from the fire pit out back. Merena even buttered the woman's bread before pouring them goblets of water.

"I aim to do my part." Merena said beginning to eat.

"And your part will be important. You will see." Nimue said as Merena said nothing as she absently, methodically ate because she was of course enchanted.

Four

Merena woke up early and found Adryell still sleeping. Merena was puzzled to find that Adryell had red hair actually. Odd she thought as she fetched water from the well before returning to find Payolae and Gedra in the forest.

"So, we meet again, Young Witch." Gedra said as Merena blushed.

"You know what's said about magic don't you?" She asked conjuring an apple to feed Payolae.

"No one will see you perform magic here. It will be our secret." Gedra said as Payolae kneeled before Merena waiting for her to react.

"Don't kneel to me, Payolae. I'm just a servant." Merena said petting the unicorn with soft hands.

"She wants to give you a ride for the apple." Gedra said as Merena beamed.

"Really? You mean it, Payolae?" Merena asked excitedly as the unicorn whinnied and shook her mane as if to say of course. Merena cautiously climbed onto Payolae's back with Gedra's help. She thanked Gedra before holding onto Payolae's mane as rider and horse soared through the forest. Gedra smiled upon hearing Merena squeal in delight. Merena rode Payolae for hours until a voice cut through her pleasure. A voice that froze her to the core.

"Merena! You stupid girl! Where are you? Where is breakfast? Why are the chores not done?" Adryell called as Merena looked shamed sliding from Payolae's back.

"Thank you. I'll come back again I hope." Merena said kissing Payolae's horn before rushing away as Gedra watched her go.

"Sad isn't it? A little girl should not be a slave."

"Here I am, Adryell. I'm sorry. I lost track of time." Merena said picking up the bucket of water and rushing out to the fire pit.

"Where were you? When did you waken? I was worried." Adryell said as Merena quickly lit the flint and put it to the wood to create a blaze.

"Ferr burnae. I was riding a unicorn in the forest. It was so fun" Merena bit off as Adryell slapped her hard across the cheek.

"Sorry, Merena. I will not tolerate liars." Adryell said as Merena's eyes welled with tears.

"I don't lie. Why would you think that?" She asked placing a pot of porridge on a long pole and sticks to cook over the fire.

"Sorry, Dear. There cannot be a unicorn in this forest. They do not exist." Adryell said as Merena looked incredulous.

"How can you say that in a time of magic? Why would you say that?" Merena asked mounding dough balls for biscuits to place in a pan steeped in the fire.

"I've never seen one hereabouts, so there isn't one. I'm sorry, Merena." Adryell said looking at her with solemn eyes.

"Why?" Merena asked with a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"You neglected your chores and lied. You must be punished." Adryell admonished as Merena finished with the biscuits and stood up to face her.

"But, I did not lie. I rode a unicorn. I will show you." Merena protested as Adryell said nothing.

"Hello. What do we have here?" Akish asked coming out to find them with pelts in his arms.

"Our dear Merena has told of riding a unicorn in the forest as an excuse for neglecting her work. What do you think of such a tale, Akish?" Adryell asked as Merena's heart hoped he'd support her.

"The child must be whipped with a stick from a tree to stop her lying and telling tales. Should I do it for you, Mistress?" Akish asked as Merena gaped at him in disbelief.

"I didn't lie about the unicorn. I can show you." Merena protested as Akish grabbed her by the arms and dragged her inside.

"We all know there are no unicorns. At least in this part." He said shackling Merena to a bed post.

"I saw one! I rode one! Please! Don't!" Merena protested as Akish wielded a long stick from a yarro tree against her back as she screamed and Nimue smiled stirring the pot of porridge.

"Say I will not tell lies." Akish demanded whipping Merena with every word as she cried out.

"I didn't lie! I can show you." She began to acquiesce as Akish thought he'd whipped her to the point of bleeding.

"Good gracious, Akish. Why did you beat her so much?" Adryell asked as Merena was almost unconscious.

"She had to learn her lesson, and I believe she has. She will not lie again." Akish said as Merena stumbled to her feet and eyed him. Adryell unshackled her hands and Merena's eyes glowed orange with fury.

"You should not have done that." She said raising her hand to the azure sky.

"Why? What will you do? You are just a girl." Akish dared as heavy clouds shrouded the sky making it black as pitch. Adryell who was really Nimue rushed away as a band of lightning struck and killed Akish.

"Not just a mere girl. I'm a witch." Merena said not feeling sorry for what she'd done for once as rain washed over the land and Merlin looked out from a window wondering if Merena was somehow responsible.

At Camelot

Merlin woke up to a newly washed world in his room at Gaius's. Merlin got up and washed before appearing at the table where Gaius awaited him. Merlin hurriedly sat down as Gaius stifled a laugh.

"Late again I see." Gaius said spooning food into his mouth.

"No. I just woke up late." Merlin said with a slow smile.

"Did that storm last night keep you awake?" Gaius asked buttering bread for them.

"No, not really. I wondered if it was magic though." Merlin said drinking some water from his goblet.

"Who could have done it? I hope it wasn't you. Why would you though?" Gaius asked as Merlin shrugged.

"I wouldn't have a reason to. Do you think it was magic?" Merlin asked as Arthur called from far off.

"Merlin! Where are you?"

"You'd better go. I hope you're not in trouble." Gaius said cleaning up breakfast as Merlin hurried off.

"Merlin, where have you been? I need you to make my bed, polish my boots, and sharpen my sword." Arthur listed as Merlin waited patiently listening.

"And your armor?" Merlin asked as Arthur gave him a knowing smile.

"Oh yes. My armor too. I think the stables are too wet to be mucked out. Lucky for you." Arthur said as Merlin smirked.

"Yes, lucky for me." Merlin said making Arthur's bed before taking up a rag and polish to work on the boots with.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked sitting in a chair near him.

"What?" Merlin asked working fast on Arthur's boots.

"Do a good job will you. What did you make of that storm last night? Odd don't you think?" Arthur pondered as Merlin shrugged.

"Storms happen. It's nature's way of washing the world I guess."

"How simple of you. Meet me in the armory when you're finished with my armor. I shall train with the knights this afternoon." Arthur said leaving Merlin to his work.

"Yes, Sire. Dollop head." Merlin muttered upon picking up Arthur's armor for polishing.

Adryell stood over Merena cleansing her wounds with water. As Adryell washed away blood she murmured a spell in Merena's ears as Merena lie on the bed.

"Yawatalif. yawatalif, Merena." Nimue spoke as Merena stirred listening.

"What? Who's there?" Merena asked not seeing Adryell who was Nimue behind her.

"Yawatalif, Merena. Yawatalif Emerla." Nimue whispered as a vision of Merlin appeared in Merena's mind.

"Emerla? Who is that?" Merena muttered as Nimue continued to heal her wounds.

"yawatalif Emerla. Yawatalif Emerla." Nimue chanted as Merlin polished armor and sharpened a sword in her mind's eye.

"Merlin? No. I can't." Merena resisted as Nimue kept on chanting.

"Yawatalif Emerla. Yawatalif Emerla." Nimue finished as Merena jerked upright screaming.

"No! Not Merlin! No, I will not kill Merlin!" Merena screamed as Adryell waited saying nothing.

"You killed Akish, Merena. What will you do now?" Adryell asked as Merena again prepared breakfast the next day.

"What do you mean? You said I could do magic anytime I wanted. Are you changing your mind now?" Merena asked looking a bit older from being with Adryell for so long.

"No, but I think you're ready to go to Camelot. What do you think?" Adryell asked as hair stood up on the back of Merena's neck.

"Oh I don't know. How would I get there?" Merena asked forgetting Payolae.

"I'm sure there's a way if you really wanted to. Why not go outside and think on it." Adryell suggested as Merena did just that.

Merena walked out the cabin door and stopped when she heard a horse whiny behind her. She pivoted on her heels and saw a magnificent horse with a white star on its forehead and a white sock on its hind feet. Merena smiled and pet the horse as it stood still letting her.

"What a beautiful animal you are. If you do not have a name, I will give you one. How about Majesty?" Merena suggested as the horse whinnied in agreement.

"May I ride you, Majesty?" Merena asked with a curtsy as the horse kneeled to her and let her mount him by putting her foot in the stirrup and slinging herself up in the saddle. She took the reigns and told Majesty to trot as Nimue grinned watching her go.

"Go to Camelot, Merena and kill Merlin. Arthur will die and Camelot will fall." Nimue ventured as Merena rode on.

Five

Merena held fast to Majesty as they rushed through forests and up and down treacherous terrain. Majesty did not stop until a bolt of energy hit Merena making her fall into a ravine. The horse rose up on its hind legs and whinnied in protest when hands made to help Merena up. Merena stared into eyes she knew as tears filled her eyes. The face looking back at hers was that of her brother Merlin.

"Merlin." She breathed as Merlin stared at her in disbelief.

"Merena, how are you here? How did you get here?" Merlin questioned as a stern voice emanated from behind him.

"Merlin, we're on a hunt not on holiday. What are you doing?" Arthur asked standing behind Merlin in an exasperated stance making Merena laugh.

"Sorry. You look so serious. Are you going to punish him?" Merena quipped laughing as Arthur stared at her with unamused eyes.

"Merena, I work for him. Please do not laugh." Merlin begged nervously as Merena stifled her giggles and let Merlin help her up from the ravine. She dusted herself off and faced Arthur more demurely.

"I'm sorry, Sir"

"Sire. He's a Prince of Camelot." Merlin whispered as Merena looked shocked.

"Sorry, Sire. I'm not used to royalty." Merena said curtsying as Arthur laughed next.

"Don't worry. I won't send you to the stocks. Who are you? Why were you on that horse? It looks familiar." Arthur said as Merena gaped at Majesty not knowing what to say.

"Did you steal the horse, Merena?" Merlin asked hoping she'd deny being a horse thief, not knowing if she wasn't.

"A friend borrowed him to me so I could travel to Camelot. I was on my way there when" She stopped not knowing it had been magic that had threw her from Majesty's back.

"When what?" Arthur asked impatiently holding a sword in his hand.

"When something spooked him and I fell off. I'm glad the ravine has soft dirt." She finished as Merlin gave a look of relief.

"You'll have to come with us to Camelot. You can't stay here. This is dangerous territory. You can follow us." Arthur said as Merlin helped Merena onto Majesty before mounting His horse.

"I know you did magic, but I don't know why. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She said as they shared a knowing look. They were on their way when Merena gasped and clutched Majesty as though she might fall off.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked as Merena heard a voice whispering in her mind making the pressure agony in her skull.

"Yawatalif, Emerla. Yawatalif, Emerla. Do it. Do it." The voice hammered in her head as she let go a scream loud enough to wake the dead. Merlin rushed to her side to catch her before she could fall from her horse a second time.

"Merena, what's wrong?" Merlin asked lowering her to the ground as Arthur jumped from his horse to come and see himself.

"How do you know this girl? What's wrong with her?" Arthur shot as Merlin felt Merena's head and watched her gasp from pain.

"Arthur, I'm sorry. I forgot. This is my sister Merena. She was kidnapped when we were children. I think she has some kind of malady in her head." Merlin explained as Arthur showed kindness towards the girl with dark curls and pale-white skin.

"Gaius will help her. Come, Merlin. We must get to Camelot. Can you hold her on your horse?" Arthur asked as Merlin rose with Merena's inert form in his arms.

"Yes. She's no heavier than hay." He said with a slight laugh as Arthur gave him a "hurry up" look.

"Tether the other horse to your horse, Merlin. Be quick about it. She needs medical attention." Arthur commanded as Merlin hurried as fast as he could to do his bidding.

Sir Leon stood tall and formidable near the gates of Camelot. He hurriedly opened the gates upon seeing Arthur and Merlin return. Arthur and Merlin handed the horses off to a stable boy after dismounting as Merlin held Merena close.

"Welcome back Arthur. How was the hunt?" Sir Leon asked as Merlin raced to Gaius leaving Arthur behind.

"The hunt was short thank you. We found a girl on the road. Merlin is taking her to Gaius." Arthur informed Leon as Merlin burst into Gaius's hut with Merena still unconscious in his arms.

"Merlin, what happened? Is that" Gaius stopped still as Merlin nodded.

"How do you know Merena?" Merlin asked laying her on a table so Gaius could examine her.

"I was there when you two were born and I examined both of you from time to time. Where has she been? How did you find her? Hunith must be alerted." Gaius said seeing Merena wince as Gaius touched parts of her head.

"I'll write to Mother. She'll want to come." Merlin said as Gaius administered Feverfew to take away Merena's headache.

"She will sleep now. Where did you find her?" Gaius asked tidying up his workspace as Merlin smoothed hair from Merena's eyes.

"I was hunting in the forest with Arthur. A horse came by as I was killing a snake behind Arthur"

"With magic no doubt. The magic must have spooked Merena's horse." Gaius said as Merlin looked guilty.

"Yes. Sorry. Will she be all right?" Merlin asked as Merena burped startling the two men, making them laugh.

"She'll be fine tomorrow I expect. What can we do with her?" Gaius mused as Merlin shrugged.

"She's a peasant like me. Maybe I can find her work." Merlin said hearing Arthur calling him from afar.

"Merlin, you still have work to do!" Arthur shouted as Merlin smirked before rushing to the door to leave.

"Take this and don't use magic." Gaius warned handing Merlin a sandwich as he winked before rushing out.

Merena opened her eyes and stared at her surroundings in confusion. Was she in an apothecary of some sorts? She noticed a man with grey hair moving about the room as she sat up and rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"Well, hello there." Gaius said as Merena smiled.

"Gaius, as I live and breathe." Merena said reaching to hug the man as he stepped closer to return it.

"Easy. You're recovering from a headache. I gave you Feverfew." Gaius said as Merena yawned.

"I fell into a ravine, but I feel no bruises." She said as Gaius inspected her once more.

"You have no bruises luckily. It was Merlin who"

"Say no more. I understand. I can do it too." She whispered as Gaius nodded.

"How could you not when you're Merlin's twin sister." Gaius said preparing a plate of food and a goblet of water for Her.

"You don't have to go to any trouble for me, Gaius." Merena said putting her feet on the floor and standing.

"That's all right. Who knows when you ate last." Gaius mused as Merena smiled looking almost like Merlin to Gaius's surprise.

"I look after your brother, so I can look after you for a time. Sit at the table and eat." Gaius said as Merena nodded and sat on a bench near the table to eat.

"I should wash my hands first." She said getting up again as Gaius led her to a table with a basket of water and towel beside it.

"Thank you, Gaius. You are very kind." Merena said taking up the towel to wash her hands and face with, drying herself after.

"Just remember, no magic." Gaius whispered as Merena nodded.

"Magic is forbidden. Merlin knows that doesn't he?" Merena asked as Gaius stiffened at the question.

"Merena Sometimes, Merlin" Gaius hedged as Merena nodded again settling on the bench to eat.

"I understand. You needn't explain further." Merena said beginning to eat as Merlin was scrubbing the floor with a pail and sponge in Arthur's quarters.

"I see you've been busy, Merlin." Arthur said sitting on his bed out of the way of the floor Merlin had yet to scrub.

"What else would I be doing? I made your bed, polished your boots and armor, and now I'm cleaning the floor." Merlin finished heaving in and out air as his energy began to wane.

"Merlin, I didn't know you had a sister. She almost looks like you." Arthur mused as Merlin levered himself up from the floor and moved to a window to empty out the dirty water to the ground below.

"We're twins. I didn't mention her because she was kidnapped when we were young." Merlin said standing beside Arthur with folded hands.

"Who kidnapped her? Do you know?" Arthur asked feeling a nudge of concern in his stomach.

"No. She was gone one day and here the next. I'll make sure she doesn't cause trouble." Merlin said leaving Arthur alone with his thoughts.

"Here you are. I've been looking for you throughout Camelot." Arthur said finding Guen standing over a fire stirring a pot of potatoes.

"Here I am helping with the noon meal. What's so dyer?" She asked wiping sweat from her brow with her apron.

"Come and sit down away from the heat. Did you know Merlin had a sister?" Arthur asked drawing a drink of water for Guen.

"Thank you, Arthur. I have heard rumors about Merena. Does she make you nervous? After all, she's just a servant is she?" Guen asked as Arthur shrugged.

"I was wondering if you could keep her occupied. Maybe find work for her to do." Arthur suggested as Guenevere took the potatoes from the fire and sat them on a nearby table to cool.

"I'm sure I could find lots of work for her and I to do. Will that do?" She asked as Arthur smiled and gave a sigh of relief that puzzled her.

"Thank you." Arthur said wandering off as Guenevere took off her apron and hung it on a peg. She next walked over to Gaius's chambers and knocked on the door.

"Could you get the door, Merena? I'm rather busy." Gaius said as Merena opened the door and gaped at Guen with wide eyes.

"Hi. I'm Guenevere. Are you Merena?" Guenevere queried as Merena moved aside so Guen could enter the house.

"Yes, I'm Merena. I'm sorry for my staring, but you seem so lovely." Merena explained as Guen laughed.

"I'm a servant I assure you. I used to serve the Lady Morgana, but she's not here. Is Merlin here?" Guen asked not knowing if she should mention Arthur or not.

"He's working for Prince Arthur. Is there something I can do for you?" Merena asked with a curtsy any lady could be proud of.

"Now that you mention it, I could use your help. This is a large kingdom and there is plenty of work to do." Guen said as Merena rushed to meet Guen at the door.

"I'm a hard worker. Can I help, Gaius?" Merena asked with the eyes of a little girl.

"Go ahead. Mind your manners." Gaius warned as Merena kissed his cheek before hurrying after Guenevere to the lower village.

Guenevere found Merena to be a great help. She made beds, washed and hung clothes, and beat rugs. Guenevere showed Merena how to sweep the rushes, and Merena was glad to do so. Guenevere showed Merena how to mend tattered clothing and Merena did it with a smile as she hummed a tune. Guenevere was very pleased that she had help for the first time in her life and was able to not work herself to the bone thanks to Merena.

"Here you are, Merena. Gaius said to come and find you because dinner's ready." Merlin said looking as tired as Merena felt. She still smiled happily though as she bid goodbye to Guenevere and took Merlin's hand to head for home.

"Guenevere looks relaxed." Merlin said as they walked through Camelot to Gaius's chambers.

"I'm a big help. What did you do? I know you work hard for Prince Arthur is it?" She mused as Merlin held the door for her as she glided inside.

"I see you were a good girl." Gaius said with a slight smile as she nodded.

"Guenevere is very helpful and kind. I like work." Merena said as all three sat on benches to the table where plates and bowls sat filled with food.

"Good. Work is what we do." Gaius said as Merlin nodded sipping some soup.

"I hope I can do it tomorrow." Merena said beaming as Merlin narrow his eyes. His sister was beaming about work when he wished he didn't have so much. Well, perhaps tomorrow he could show her just what hard work was he thought as he ate some bread.

"I'm sorry if I make light of your work, Merlin. I know you work much harder than me." Merena said looking contrite as Merlin smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Some people like to work and some don't. That's ok." Merlin said as Merena doubled over and clutched her head.

"Yawatalif, Emerla. Yawatalif, Emerla." A voice whispered in her ear as she saw Merlin mucking out stables in her mind's eye.

"No! I don't want to! No!" Merena screeched as Gaius rose from the table and fetched some Feverfew. Merlin raced from his side of the table to her and took her in a tight embrace in his arms to try and soothe her.

"What is it? What is it that ails you?" He asked smoothing hair from her face.

"I don't know. I don't understand it. What is it? Who is it?" Merena gasped as Gaius added Feverfew to a goblet of water and had Merlin help him to help Merena drink it down.

"What is she talking about?" Merlin asked as Merena began to relax as Gaius sat the goblet on the table.

"I don't know. Is this the only dress she owns?" Gaius asked as Merena was drenched in sweat.

"I guess so. It's the dress she's been wearing since she came here." Merlin said as Gaius examined the dress in deep thought.

"We have to get it off her." Gaius said abruptly as Merlin gaped.

"Why? What will she wear?" Merlin asked as Gaius thought Guenevere could help them.

"Go and find Guenevere. She can help us. I think she'll know what to do being a woman herself." Gaius said as Merlin raced from the chambers in search of Guenevere.

"Thank you, Gaius. I can't explain my ailment, but it comes on every night. I hear this voice in my head." Merena murmured as Gaius scrutinized her with the eye of the doctor he was.

"Merena, your dress must come off. How does it come off?" Gaius questioned as Merlin pounded on Guenevere's chambers waking her from sleep.

"Merlin, what do you need?" Guenevere asked groggily as she sobered upon seeing Merlin's panic on his face.

"You have to come. Merena's ill and she needs you." Merlin rushed as Guenevere grabbed a wrap and an extra nightgown before following him back to Gaius's chambers to help.

"Gaius, what's wrong with Merena?" Guenevere asked catching her breath because they'd been rushing back to help.

"Merena comes down with a paralyzing headache at night. Her dress has to come off, but I'm not sure how." Gaius said as Guenevere smiled and stepped to Merena to help.

"A woman should know how to take off a dress. I brought a nightgown because Merena said this was her only dress. I could teach her to make clothing or I could make her some." Guenevere said as the men left her alone with Merena in Merlin's chamber.

"Sorry to wake you, Guen. It was good of you to come." Merena apologized looking weak and weary.

"Think nothing of it. Can you stand?" Guenevere asked taking Merena's hand as she used a table to support herself with so she could stand.

"Did you make this dress, Merena?" Guenevere questioned as Merena looked dazed.

"I don't know. I'm not sure." Merena hedged as Guenevere studied her dress perplexed by its intricate design.

"Well, every dress has some way of coming off." Guenevere said as Merena's eyelids began to droop.

"Merena, you must stay awake for a moment." Guenevere said slightly shaking her as her eyes opened again.

"Of course. What were we talking about?" She asked thinking there was a whispering somewhere in her mind.

"You'd better kill Merlin before I have to come there, Girl. Are you listening to me?" The voice hissed as Merena stood staring at a wall.

"The sooner we get the dress off the sooner you can rest." Guenevere said as Merena absently nodded.

"I think I know how to do it, but I'll need your help. There are buttons on the fabric overlapping more fabric and more buttons." Merena explained as Guenevere began to understand.

"How odd. I think I can do this." Guenevere said taking great pangs to undo tiny, inlaid buttons of the first layer. Then she had to hold the first layer open as she unbuttoned the second layer. It was hard going because the fabric kept trying to fold in on itself as Guenevere tirelessly worked for what seemed like hours.

"You did it! How does it come off now?" Merena asked as the dress was unfastened but still lay upon her person.

"Easy I think. Lift your arms." Guenevere said as Merena lifted her arms and Guenevere hefted the dress over her head. A dress that seemed to weigh a ton to Guenevere as she dropped it wearily to the ground and stared. Merena's body was marked from neck to foot with strange symbols Guenevere didn't recognize.

"Guen? Is something wrong?" Merena asked not seeing the marks upon herself.

"Merena, you need a bath, but not just yet. Tomorrow will be time enough." Guenevere said as she dropped the nightgown over Merena's head and guided her arms through. Guenevere next helped Merena into bed as she promptly fell asleep.

"Thank you, Guen." Merlin said as she nodded looking worried.

"What's wrong, Guen? Did Merena do something wrong?" Gaius asked as Guenevere shook her head.

"I don't think she did that to herself." Guenevere said as Merlin and Gaius looked pensive.

"What did you see, Guen? What happened?" Merlin asked as Gaius waited with folded arms and bated breath.

"She has strange markings all over her body. I think it's sorcery, but I'm not sure. The dress is strange in itself. It has layers of fabric with layers of buttons and seems not to want to be taken off the wearer. These are strange events I have never witnessed before. I'm sorry, but I must go." She said fleeing from the room as both men watched with apprehension.

"What do you think the markings are?" Merlin asked with folded arms leaning against a wall.

"I don't know. I'll have to examine her tomorrow. I couldn't examine her before because of the confounded dress." Gaius said exasperatedly as Merlin tiptoed into his chamber and picked up the dress with thumb and forefinger. The dress ignited as soon as Merlin touched it causing him to drop it to the floor. Gaius threw water on the dress to stop the fire, but there was nothing left when the smoke cleared.

"I didn't do that." Merlin said looking shaken from what had just happened before their very eyes.

"No, you didn't do this, Merlin. I'm afraid Merena might bear the mark of Nimue." Gaius said soberly as Merlin looked confused.

"Doesn't the mark of Nimue have something to do with water? How can a dress be used for ill?" Merlin questioned as Gaius stared at the empty, scorched floor with worried eyes.

"Anything can be enchanted, Merlin. Merena might be enchanted too. That might be what brings on the headaches. I'm not sure just now. I'll find out tomorrow. Go to bed." Gaius said as they made themselves comfortable before the fire and closed their eyes for restless sleep.

Six

Merena opened her eyes to a balmy dawn. Merlin hefted a tub inside the chamber as Merena watched curiously. He left the room and returned minutes later carrying two buckets of steaming water. Merlin emptied the water into the tub as Merena rose from the bed and moved to stand beside him as he dropped lavender pedals into the water.

"Are we bathing the dirty girl?" She asked shy behind her nightgown as Merlin looked at the wall.

"No one said you were dirty, but Guenevere thought you might like a bath. Girls like bathing don't they?" Merlin asked as Merena smiled before hugging him.

"Girls do like baths and they also like big, strong, handsome brothers." She said letting go as Guenevere entered the room next and rolled up her sleeves.

"Thank you, Merlin. Arthur requires your help." Guenevere said as Merlin nodded before leaving the room.

"Why have you come? I'm sorry you saw my marks." Merena said looking shamed at the floor.

"Look at me, Merena. Did you put those marks upon your person?" Guen demanded as Merena shook her head.

"I don't know what they are or what they mean." She admitted as Guen helped her take off her nightgown and loosened her hair. Merena put in a toe to test the water and laughed as she jumped in making sure she didn't splash Guen.

"I'll wash those off you now. Ok?" Guen said looking at Merena with kind eyes as she took up a cloth and soap to wash Merena with.

"Thank you. You have been so kind to me and understand." Merena said as Guen touched the cloth to a mark on Merena's neck. The mark washed away as they both breathed a sigh of relief. Guen next washed marks off Merena's chest and moved to her stomach.

"Ouch!" Merena screamed as Guen quickly took the cloth away. A red welt marred Merena's skin where the mark had been as Guen stared at it in horror.

"Sorry, Merena. I know Gaius has some ointment for burns. I'll be right back." Guen said moving quickly from room to room, rubbing the ointment on the burn as Merena held back tears.

"I'm all right. Don't worry." Merena said as Guen turned to her hair.

"Let's get your hair washed. Then you can get out, dry off, and dress." Guen said lathering soap in Merena's long, dark curls.

"What will I wear? Gaius said my dress burned up and vanished. Don't you find that odd?" Merena asked as Guen rinsed soap from her hair.

"No, not under the circumstances. I've brought you one of my dresses, socks, and shoes. You can wear them until you can procure more." Guen said as she helped Merena from the bath, dried her off, and placed a red and yellow gown over her head with blue accents. Merena studied the dress in a mirror and beamed twirling around as Guen laughed.

"I can't take this, Guen. It's too lovely." Merena said as Guen sat her down on the bed and placed socks and shoes on her feet. Merena gazed at her shoes with awe.

"They are very shiny. Again, thank you." Merena said as Guen helped her to stand.

"You're welcome. Now, you will stay and help Gaius today. You should recover from your headache and burn. Agreed." Guen asked as Merena looked sad.

"You'll have to do all the work by yourself. How can I help Gaius?" She asked as Guen platted her hair into a braid and into a bun lastly.

"You can collect herbs and flowers for him. The ointment I used is made from marigold petals and clarified fat. You'll be able to find the flowers and the fat too I expect. Be a good girl and do what Gaius asks. I'll check on you later." Guen said taking her leave as Merena nodded and moved into the next room in search of Gaius who fed her breakfast before turning to his work.

"Oh good. Breakfast. I'm starved." Merlin said coming into join Gaius and Merena some minutes later.

"What about Arthur?" Gaius asked as they ate porridge and toast.

"He's taken care of for now. He's eating breakfast like we are. I'll have to go back of course. More work for me to do always." Merlin said as Merena couldn't stifle a laugh.

"Sorry, Merlin. You sounded so funny." Merena said as he studied her dress.

"You look like a girl." Merlin said as she smiled before drinking some water.

"That's nice. What work will you do?" Merena asked as Gaius had a quick thought.

"Merlin, I can't keep an eye on Merena today. At least not a good one." He said sipping some water himself.

"I can look after myself." Merena said wiping her hands on a napkin.

"Merena, you are in need of an eye. Merlin, will you take her with you? I'm sure she'll be very helpful." Gaius said as Merlin smirked thinking of the work Merena had helped Guen with.

"I'd be happy too as long as Arthur doesn't mind." Merlin said as Gaius cleared the table once they were finished eating.

"I can collect things or wash the dishes." Merena said as Gaius put her hand in Merlin's.

"Listen to Merlin. You will be a good girl won't you?" Gaius asked with an innocent look.

"Yes as always. Thank you." She said hugging Gaius as he handed her two sandwiches.

"Merlin, I need you! Hurry up before the day wastes!" Arthur called from afar as Merena looked pale.

"Don't worry. He can be nice." Merlin said as Merena followed him from Gaius's chambers to the castle where Arthur's room lay.

"Who is this girl, Merlin and why have you brought her to my chamber?" Arthur asked wearing a silk shirt with soft trousers.

"I beg your pardon, Sire. I'm Merlin's sister. We met on the road." She said curtsying and offering a hand as Arthur took it softly in his big one.

"Of course. Why are you here? This is Merlin's work." Arthur said as Merlin procured a bucket and cloth for work with soap.

"I know Merlin is your servant, Sire. However, I can be very helpful. Just ask Guenevere." Merena said beginning to make Arthur's bed as he just stood and watched saying nothing.

"So, you'll let your sister do your job will you? Perhaps George can take your place if you're after babysitting." Arthur said as Merlin scrubbed the floor saying nothing back.

"I'll just help. That's all. Your shirt is missing a button. Let me see." She said taking a needle and thread from a pocket of an apron she wore with her dress.

"That dress looks familiar. Where did you get it?" Arthur asked as Merena worked fast but skillfully on the button.

"Guen was kind enough to give it to me. Uh, Guenevere." She said buttoning his shirt before standing to place her needle and thread back within its pocket.

"Thank you. Yes, Guenevere is very kind." Arthur said standing to move to the door.

"You won't stay, Sire?" Merena asked hurrying to stand to face him.

"No. I have some business with the king. Merlin, polish my boots, armor, and sharpen my sword." Arthur said disappearing from sight as Merlin let out a held breath.

"Merlin, were you holding your breath that whole time?" Merena asked taking a cloth to help with.

"Yes. I never know what Arthur will do or say." Merlin said taking an opportunity to stand up as Merena kneeled and scrubbed for some time.

"He seems strong but kind somehow. He could be your friend." Merena said as Merlin frowned.

"I'm his servant and he's the once and future king. I must serve him because it's my destiny." Merlin said as Merena rose to her feet and stood beside him with a hand to his cheek.

"I'm a girl and not a servant, but I understand. We were apart for so long. I'm so glad to be together again. HALF of a whole." She said as Merlin embraced her with wet hands as she laughed.

"I'm sure my dress will dry." She said frowning as she caught someone walking past Arthur's window.

"What's wrong? What did you see?" Merlin asked as she composed herself and turned to him.

"I'm sorry, Merlin. I think I saw someone I knew pass by. Do you mind?" She asked handing him the cloth before rushing away without answer.

"That's odd. I wonder where she's going." Merlin pondered as he set to polishing Arthur's boots.

Merena rushed out of Arthur's room and outside hoping she could catch sight of the woman again. She looked from left to right scanning the streets as she saw a flare of red and rushed over to the spot where it stood. Adryell stood in an alcove wearing a black dress with a hood. She wore boots on her feet and held a basket of fruit as Merena bent over and caught her breath before standing to her full height to face her.

"Merena, Child, why are you running? Were you afraid of missing me?" Adryell asked as Merena straightened her skirts before answering.

"No. I was just so surprised to see you here. It's been a couple days since I saw you last." Merena said not looking at the basket just now.

"I wanted to come and see if you'd met the Prince. Have you?" Adryell asked as Merena smiled bright with happy eyes.

"Yes. Arthur seems nice enough, but I'm a peasant. I'm nothing to be concerned with." Merena said as Adryell held the basket of fruit aloft for Merena to see.

"He could concern himself with you if you shared this special fruit." Adryell said sweetly as Merena gazed at the fruit and froze. Her eyes saw through the fruit as big, black spiders rested within.

"No!" Merena screamed as her eyes flashed orange and she sneezed lighting the fruit aflame. Adryell dropped the basket in horror as Merena screamed and rushed away. She was gripped by strong arms as she stopped realizing she'd crashed into someone mid-flight.

"Easy there. What are you running from?" A masculine voice asked as she gazed up into handsome, dark features and blushed feeling foolish for what she'd just done.

"Sorry, Sir. I was frightened by something." She said looking over her shoulder, not seeing the smoldering basket from before.

"Think nothing of it. It happens to the best of us. I'm Sir Lancelot. Who might you be, Fair Maiden?" The knight asked as Merena blushed before trying to right herself feeling dizzy.

"Why not come with me and sit down. Merlin mentioned you. I think I saw him near the stables eating some fruit." Lancelot explained as Merena tried not to look terrified at the thought of more fruit and what it meant.

"Merena, what happened?" Merlin asked leaning against a wall munching on an apple as she stared at him in confusion.

"I thought I saw an old friend. I was mistaken. Where did you get the apple?" She asked moving to stand beside him apprehensively.

"From one of the King's apple trees. Why?" Merlin asked as Merena calmed herself and sat on a patch of lush grass.

"No reason. Does the King mind you eating his fruit?" Merena asked as Lancelot brought her an apple from a nearby tree.

"Not really. He can't eat them all. Go ahead. It's safe." Lancelot promised as Merena took a bite and closed her eyes from the wonderful taste.

"Thank you, Lancelot." Merena said as he bowed to her as she gave a small coo from the gesture making him smile next.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Merlin teased as Merena blushed.

"No, Merlin. A young lady should have a chaperone." Lancelot said as Merena yawned.

"Merlin, the day has been too much for me. May I go back to Gaius?" She asked as Lancelot helped her up and took her hand rather gallantly to Merlin's surprise.

"May I escort you, Lady Merena? It won't take but a moment, Merlin." Lancelot said as Merlin swallowed the last bite of his apple.

"Well. Only because you're my friend. I'll see you later, Merena." Merlin said as she nodded following Lancelot away as Nimue observed from a nearby pillar.

"Lancelot, what happened?" Gaius asked as Merena let the tall knight lead her inside the chamber.

"Gaius, there was an incident and I was frightened. I ran straight into Lancelot. He was kind enough to escort me home." She said trembling as Gaius embraced her.

"You're safe in Camelot, Merena. I think you should rest. Drink this." Gaius said offering her a cup as she drank it before letting Gaius lead her into Merlin's chamber to lie down.

"I must go. There's training this afternoon with Arthur. I hope to see you again, Fair Maiden." Lancelot said before leaving Merena to Gaius as she swooned from his voice.

"How can I be so stupid, but yet so lucky?" Merena asked feeling sleepy all of the sudden.

"A young girl and a handsome knight. I don't know how it happened, but you are lucky. You mentioned an incident, Merena. What happened?" Gaius asked before she could fall asleep.

"Oh yes. Adryell was in town. She had a basket of fruit." Merena said as she saw the fruit and her eyes opened wide as her hands clenched.

"Merena! You're safe here. Stop." Gaius warned as Merena calmed herself and her eyes returned to normal.

"Sorry. Within the fruit"" She stopped as horror lit up her face.

"Merena, what about the fruit?" Gaius asked as Merena closed her eyes to rest.

"I saw poisonous spiders in the fruit and I lit it on fire with my eyes. I ran away, and that's when"

"You ran into Lancelot. I see. Rest now, Merena. I must talk to Merlin." Gaius said as the young warlock appeared as if on cue.

"What's wrong with my sister, Gaius?" Merlin asked looking alarmed.

"I'm not sure, but I think Nimue is in Camelot and is trying to harm her." Gaius said as Merlin looked grim.

"She will not harm my sister. I will stop her." Merlin said looking angry as Gaius looked grave.

"Merlin, the marks on Merena are the mark of Nimue." Gaius; said as Merlin glared thinking hard.

"Maybe I can try to take it off her with magic." Merlin said as Gaius checked to see Merena was still sleeping.

"You can try, but it may be impossible as long as Nimue lives." Gaius said as Merlin approached Merena and said a spell over her.

"Remnae themarkae." Merlin chanted as Merena writhed in sleep but did not wake. Mist cleared from her body as the marks remained as Merlin turned to see Hunith standing behind him looking displeased.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed? What if Uther or Arthur saw?" She chided as Merena stirred and opened her eyes.

"Mama? Is that you?" Merena asked holding out her arms as Hunith rushed to embrace her.

"Oh my girl. You're safe. Where have you been all this time?" Hunith asked as Merena breathed in her mother's scent and smiled happily.

"I don't know, Mama. Merlin and Gaius have been good to me." Merena said as Hunith hugged her ever tighter before finally letting go.

"I know. Gaius wrote me and told me you were here. I came as soon as I could. It's hard to get through Cenred's kingdom, but I managed." Hunith explained as Merlin hugged her next looking contrite.

"I was just trying to help. Merena's enchanted by Nimue." Merlin finished as Hunith looked scared.

"What has happened? How is she enchanted?" Hunith asked as Merena quickly slipped back into slumber.

"She gets these headaches and hears whisperings in her head. She looks at me and screams. It's so awful. Her dress was enchanted. When Guenevere managed to get it off her it burst into flames and vanished." Merlin said as Hunith took in a harsh breath.

"I fear Merena might try to harm you, Merlin. I hope I'm wrong." Hunith said covering Merena up better with her blanket, settling down to stay with her.

"Merena would never harm me if she could help it. I'm glad, we're glad you're here. I must tend to Arthur." Merlin said hurrying away as Hunith smiled.

Seven

The full moon loomed over Camelot suartheing it in darkness. Merena lay sleeping in Merlin's chamber and Merlin and Gaius lay sleeping near the fire in the next chamber. Merena awoke with a start suddenly as the woman she knew as Adryell stood beside her bed.

"Do not be afraid, Child. I'm sorry if the basket of fruit was tampered with. I didn't know." She lied as Merena gaped at her wondering how she'd come to be here at this hour.

"Adryell, Merlin and Gaius have spoken of a sorceress named Nimue. Do you know of her?" Merena asked as Adryell's white hair turned red and her eyes glowed boring into Merena's.

"Hear me now, Merena. You cannot resist this time. The marks are more powerful then you. You will kill Merlin tomorrow at any risk. Do you understand?" Nimue ordered as Merena nodded with enchanted eyes.

"I only obey Nimue." Merena said dazedly as Nimue laughed and disappeared in a burst of smoke. Merena's eyes cleared and she looked around confused. Merlin rushed into see if anything was wrong.

"Merena, are you all right?" He asked as she looked so innocent, but was she?

"I'm fine, Merlin. What woke you? Perhaps I could fix you some warm milk." Merena purred as Merlin shook his head.

"No thanks. See you in the morning." He said going back to his bed-roll as Merena thought of what mayhem she might strike.

Merlin and Gaius awoke to the scent of cooking. Merlin awoke sniffing the air because he thought he smelled bacon. Gaius sniffed the air thinking he smelled eggs. Both men rose from bed and put their bed-rolls away. Merena stood beside a fire cooking and humming a song Merlin and Gaius didn't recognize.

"Good morning, Merena. Where did you get the eggs and bacon?" Gaius asked as he and Merlin washed up.

"A gift from a nearby farmer. I woke early this morning and helped the farmer to milk cows and feed pigs. He gave me the eggs and bacon as a thank you. I also helped collect eggs and feed the chickens. Is that ok?" She asked looking at Gaius with concern.

"It's fine. Thank you for cooking such a wonderful meal." Gaius said as Merlin took it upon himself to set the table.

"I might as well help." He said as Hunith came into the room and hugged both children before kissing Gaius's cheek.

"My, you're cooking Merena. It smells wonderful." Hunith said washing up before finding a seat at the table near Merlin.

"You taught me well before I disappeared, Mama. Please, eat." She said pouring fresh milk into goblets as she poured Merlin's last before settling down on the other side of Hunith to eat.

"Merena, where did you get the dress?" Merlin asked noticing Merena wore a yellow dress with white flowers.

"Oh this? I helped a seamstress with some work and she gave me the dress as a gift." Merena said chewing some toast.

"It's pretty." Hunith said wearing a blue dress with bows on the sleeves.

"You are more beautiful then me, Mama." Merena said as Hunith laughed and blushed.

"She's right you know. You are beautiful, Mother." Merlin said as Hunith reached over and kissed them both.

"I'm so lucky to have you both and to be here in Camelot. Merena, have you learned to control your magic?" Hunith asked sipping her drink.

"I'm learning to do so. Maybe Merlin can help me after breakfast unless you're busy." She said as Merlin shook his head.

"No. Arthur is training with his knights. He doesn't need me until this afternoon." Merlin said feeling a little weak after finishing his breakfast.

"Good. I'll clear the table and we can set to work." Merena said as Merlin got up and took his dishes to the sink walking a little wobbly.

"Merlin, are you feeling ok?" Gaius asked watching him with concern.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. Let's go, Merena." Merlin said taking her hand as they left Gaius's chamber and led Merena to a cramped room underground.

"What is this place? Where is it?" She asked seeing fatigue grow in his eyes.

"It's a room under the king's palace. No one knows of this place really. Your first lesson about controlling your magic begins now." Merlin said as he began to teeter and slump to the floor as Merena tried to help him land softly.

"Merlin, what's wrong? Why are you ill?" She asked as he said nothing because he was unconscious. Merena rushed through the labyrinthian tunnels and into Gaius's chamber where he tended a man's ankle.

"Merena, where's Merlin? Arthur will need his help soon." Gaius asked as Merena thought hard what to say.

"Gaius, you must come. Merlin's ill." She said as Gaius picked up his medicine jar and followed Merena down to Merlin.

"Merena, try and stay calm. Merlin has been poisoned, but I can heal him." Gaius said taking out some Oregano leaves and crushing them into a powder with a pestle. He mixed the herb into water and held Merlin's nose while he poured it down his throat. Merlin coughed and opened his eyes as Gaius helped him up.

"What happened? I was talking to Merena and now you're here." Merlin puzzled as Gaius led him back to their chamber with Merena following close behind.

"You were poisoned, Merlin. You'll be just fine. You need rest." Gaius said as Arthur intercepted them near their chamber door.

"There you are, Merlin. You look pale. What's wrong?" Arthur asked forgetting what he'd been about to say.

"Sire, Merlin was poisoned. He needs to rest awhile." Gaius informed Arthur as he nodded and turned to walk away.

"Gaius, who poisoned him? Do you know?" Arthur asked looking at Merlin with concern.

"No. I think it was something he ate. He'll be ok won't you Merlin?" Gaius asked as Arthur waited.

"Oh yeah. I'll be back to work tomorrow morning, Sire. Don't you worry." Merlin said before disappearing inside.

"Gaius, make sure Merlin's well before he comes back to work. Understand me?" Arthur demanded before turning to leave.

"Yes, Sire. I understand." Gaius said moving to follow Merlin inside.

"Wait. I can help you with what you need." Merena said as Arthur shook his head and walked away.

"Merena, it's improper for you to be alone with Arthur. He's a nobleman and you're a peasant. I'm sorry." Gaius said as Merena nodded and helped Merlin into bed once she'd arrived back inside.

"Then I will nurse you." Merena said as Hunith rushed over to see what was happening.

"Merlin, are you all right? What has happened?" She asked feeling his forehead, hugging him close.

"I was poisoned, but Gaius assures me I'll be fine." Merlin explained as Hunith frowned.

"Gaius, what poisoned him?" She asked trying not to gaze at her daughter.

"I'm not sure. Maybe he ate something bad. He eats everything." Gaius teased as Hunith didn't smile.

"Try to be careful of what you eat, Son." She said tucking the blanket around him as he nodded and closed his eyes to sleep.

"Do you blame me, Mama?" Merena asked looking young and frightened.

"No, of course not. You love Merlin don't you?" Hunith asked as Merena nodded with trembling hands.

"I do try to be a good girl." She said as the marks on her person glowed and pulsed under her dress.

"Sometimes we can't help what we do. Are you feeling all right? Maybe you were poisoned too." Hunith worried as Merena moved away.

"Perhaps you're right. I'll take some Oregano and rest in Merlin's bed-roll. Excuse me, Mama." Merena said trying hard not to rush from the room.

Night fell over Camelot again as Merena lay sleeping. She opened her eyes upon hearing a voice from below.

"Merena." The dragon called as she sat up and looked around confused.

"Is someone there?" She whispered so as not to wake Gaius or Hunith.

"Merena, come to the dungeon." The voice called as Merena got up quietly and made her way to the courtyard. She walked across at top speed to the dungeon and waited. There were two guards playing dice at a table. She flashed her eyes orange and made the dice roll from the table under a door making the two guards get up to go and find them. Merena lit a torch and carefully descended the stone steps, turning a corner making her way through a manmade tunnel to a more natural one. She moved to stand upon an outcropping at the edge of a vast cavern. Merena stood waiting and trembling as the dragon had been calling her name to lead her here the whole time.

"Well, Merena. You've been a bad girl." The dragon chided moving onto it's perch from the cavern as Merena backed up fearfully.

"How do you know me? You are a magnificent creature." She said with a trembling voice not moving closer to the creature because of fear.

"I will not harm you, Merena. However, you did try to harm Merlin. Arthur is his destiny. I'm sure he told you that." The dragon said as Merena studied the metal chain linked to its leg.

"Why are you shackled, Dragon? Who has done this to you?" She asked cautiously venturing closer as her trembling ceased.

"My name is Kilgara. I am the last of my kind. Uther has imprisoned me here as an example."

"As an example for what? Animals should be free to fly and flourish, not chained in a cavern."

"Careful, Merena. I could grow to like you." The dragon said as Merena smiled and reached out to touch him almost.

"May I? You are so beautiful." She said as the dragon's resolve softened and he let her touch his skin as she marveled at the texture of his scales.

"What can I do? I sense we can help each other." She said withdrawing her hand.

"We can help each other. You can free me and I will take away Nimue's enchantment. You will stop trying to kill your brother Merlin." He said as she looked shocked by his words.

"Oh yes. I know what you are to Merlin. We are kin because we are both magical creatures. I will tell you how to do it, but you must not tell Merlin." He said resting on his perch as she nodded.

"I would do anything to stop trying to harm Merlin. He is my brother and he is so strong and loving. I tried to poison him. I couldn't help it." She said wiping a tear from her eye with the back of her hand.

"Sometimes we are powerless to fend off black magic. Only a sword made from the old religion harnessed with your power can free me. You'll have to procure a sword." He said as Merena looked sorrowful.

"I'm not sure my magic is as strong as Merlin's. He will have to free you. Has he promised to do so?" She asked coming up with a plan.

"Yes, he has promised to free me, but he has yet to do so. If you can help him to free me, I will disenchant you or he will. One of us have the power." The dragon said as Merena nodded before hurrying back to Gaius's chambers before she would be missed.

Eight

"You wanted to see me, Father?" Arthur asked coming to Uther's chambers the next morning.

"Yes. There have been reports of strange happenings in Camelot. I fear magic is being practiced. We must find the guilty party and destroy them." Uther warned as Arthur nodded.

"What sort of strange happenings, Father?" Arthur asked thinking of Merena.

"Things such as a basket of fruit bursting into flames from no cause. Things such as smoke appearing and disappearing with no fire. It has to be sorcery." Uther said as Arthur nodded gravely.

"I shall gather together a patrol and we will find the culprit." Arthur said as Sir Leon followed him from Uther's chambers as Merena stood in Merlin's room quietly chanting.

"Isumothae, Nimue. Isumothae, Nimue." Merena intoned as Nimue appeared before her in a puff of smoke.

"You should be careful what you do. Uther has sent a patrol to find sorcerers in the kingdom. You would be killed if he found out." Nimue warned as Merena nodded.

"I need your help. You want me to kill Merlin don't you?" Merena queried as Nimue let forth a wicked smile.

"Yes. It's all Uther's fault you know." Nimue said looking angry.

"No, I don't know the story, but I need a sword from Mideer."

"Why do you need such a sword? How will it help you kill Merlin?" Nimue asked not sure what Merena was asking of her.

"I will tell the dragon Merlin has the sword to free him with. Kilgara will make Merlin free him and I will use the sword to kill Merlin. I'm sure the sword will work. What do you think?" Merena asked slyly as Nimue laughed.

"I will bring the sword. You go to the dragon and tell on Merlin. It will all be so gloriously good." Nimue said disappearing in a puff of smoke as Arthur and his knights came to search Gaius's house.

"Sorry, Gaius. We're searching everywhere for sorcerers." Arthur said as knights tore through Gaius's house upsetting everything and finding nothing before they left in a wake of dust and debris leaving Gaius steaming mad.

"Merlin! What did you do?" Gaius erupted as Merlin looked angry himself.

"I didn't do anything. Merena! What did you do or what have you done?" Merlin asked storming into find Merena calmly sitting and sewing on the bed.

"Merlin, are you all right? Why are you shouting?" She asked as he looked at her confused.

"Have you been sitting here sewing this whole time?" He asked as Gaius and Hunith were cleaning up the mess.

"No. I had to move about so the knights could search. What were they searching for?" She asked as Merlin's face softened and he moved to put an arm around her.

"They are searching for sorcerers and will kill them if they find them. Uther has outlawed magic because he's only seen what evil magic can do. Do you understand? We must be very careful and hide our talents helping to do good." He said hugging her as she kissed his cheek.

"I understand. Merlin, I would never harm you intentionally." Merena said with tears forming in her eyes.

"I know that. Half of a whole. Remember?" He asked as she turned back to her sewing so he wouldn't see her cry.

"Merlin, the dress is for Guenevere. I must finish soon." She said as Merlin nodded before leaving her to her work.

"What did Merena say?" Gaius asked as Merlin saw the chamber was righted again.

"She said she's sewing a dress for Guenevere. She says she's done nothing wrong." Merlin said as Gaius frowned thinking as Hunith smiled.

"Your sister loves you and admires you, Merlin. She means no harm." Hunith explained not acquitting Merena with her words.

"I know." Merlin said as Arthur and the knights searched all morning and afternoon finding nothing.

"I'm sorry, Father. We've found nothing." Arthur reported as Uther shook his head.

"Perhaps I was mistaken. I hope so." Uther said as Arthur solemnly took his leave of him.

"Why have you come this time, Merena? I did not summon you." The dragon said sitting on his rocky perch.

"I know you didn't summon me, but I have news. Merlin has a sword from a knight of Mideer. He can free you, but you must make him do it." She said as the dragon smiled as she hurriedly, shamefully rushed away.

"Do you think my father's mistaken about magic being performed in Camelot?" Arthur asked Merlin as he washed Arthur's socks.

"I'm not sure. You searched everywhere. Did you find anything?" Merlin asked hanging Arthur's socks to dry before taking up some rent garments for repair.

"Did your mother teach you to sew? Your sister sews also. I'm just curious." Arthur said wearing soft trousers with a silk-yellow shirt with fine buttons.

"Merena is helpful, but she's not your servant. She's sewing a dress for Guenevere, so you'll have to make due with me." Merlin said with a small laugh.

"I always manage to make due with you, Merlin. You may be obstinate and annoying, but I depend on you." Arthur said as Merlin began to polish his boots.

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do with myself without your constant chores." Merlin said as Arthur softly punched him.

"You'd probably be in the stocks more often than once." Arthur said as they both gave a bark of laughter before Merlin began to fold Arthur's newly dried socks.

"Merlin. Merlin!" The dragon called ever louder as Merlin hurried from his bed and down into the cavern where the dragon lived.

"What do you want at this hour?" Merlin asked standing on the outcropping holding a torch.

"Merlin, I know you have a sword from a knight of Mideer and can free me. You promised me, Merlin." The dragon said as Merlin pursed his lips wondering who could have let the secret slip.

"Yes, I have the sword and yes I promised to free you. What will you do? Where will you go?" Merlin asked taking the sword from a niche near the cavern to show the dragon.

"I am the last of my kind. There's only one road I can take." The dragon said as Merlin stood near the cavern holding a torch in one hand and the sword in another.

"What does that mean?"

"You will see." The dragon said nodding to a set of stone steps leading down into the cavern. Merlin unbundled the sword and hesitantly descended the stairs.

"Wait!" Merena screamed as the dragon turned to her and breathed a heavy breath over her person. She opened her eyes and let out a mist of breath before hurrying towards Merlin.

"Merena, what are you doing here? Go back?" Merlin ordered as Merena grasped his hands before he could break the chain.

"Why are you doing this? What will happen to Camelot if you do this?" She asked as Merlin looked guilty before wrenching from her grip because he was stronger than her.

"I know you might not understand, but I promised to free him. I have to." Merlin said as Merena stood back and let him finish his task. The dragon only smiled because he knew what she'd really been doing when she'd tried to intervene.

"I understand. I do. You promised and a promise is for keeps." She finished as the great chain manacled to the dragon's leg laid before him. He stepped over the chain and placed the burning torch on the ground near it. Merlin took the sword in his hands and prepared to strike the chain with his blade.

"Before I do this, promise me- that you will not harm Camelot."

"I think there have been enough bargains don't you?" The dragon huffed as Merena held her breath as Merlin continued his task.

"Ik-boebay ofissnay sword ferr oh-terr forseeith fah. Bendefah a-drackon acruse." Merlin shouted as he smashed the chain sending it into pieces. Merena gaped in shock as the dragon rose to the light taking flight as Merlin contemplated what he'd done. He took Merena's hand and led her out of the cavern and back home as he feared recent events would come to no good.

"The dragon is free, Merena. You can take the sword and kill Merlin now." Nimue insisted as Merena turned to her and smiled as she met Nimue in a room under the castle Unbeknownst to others.

"Thank you for your help after your treachery, Nimue. I know what I must do." Merena said as she lifted her hand to the sky and her eyes flashed orange as Nimue backed away.

"What are you doing? You are under my spell." Nimue said nervously as Merena smirked at her with a grin that would be the last sight she ever saw.

"The dragon disenchanted me before he was freed. Goodbye, Nimue. I do not thank you for lying to me, enchanting me, and trying to make me kill a boy who would do anything for me." Merena said sweetly as she conjured a flash of lightning killing Nimue as she screeched and died as a rain from thick, dark clouds washed over all the land.

Nine

Night fell over Camelot as the great dragon swooped down over the kingdom. He blew fire everywhere and terrorized the townspeople. The knights that were headed by Arthur stood in a circle with crossbows aimed with flaming arrows. The knights fired on the dragon from the battlements, but their efforts were useless against the magic of the dragon. Merlin even tried to use his powers against the dragon, but it was useless because the dragon was too powerful.

"The dead number forty-nine men, twenty-nine women, and eighteen women and children are unaccounted for. Most of last nights fires are now out. The castle walls, the western walls are near to collapse. Need I go on?" Arthur asked as he stood in the council chambers as King Uther listened intently when Gaius intervened with a new suggestion.

"Do we have any further idea how the beast escaped?" Uther asked restlessly.

"I regret to inform you, Sire, we don't." Sir Leon said as Uther paced.

"There must be some way to rid us of this avarice! Gaius?" Uther asked seeing Gaius's intense gaze focused on him.

"We need a Dragon Lord, Sire." Gaius said as Uther frowned.

"You know very well that's not an option." Uther warned as Gaius continued.

"Sire, what if there was indeed one last Dragon Lord left?"

"That's impossible." Uther said skeptically.

"But if there was" Gaius hedged as Uther walked around the chamber listening with intrigue.

"What are you saying?" Uther asked standing beside Gaius.

"It may just be rumor." Gaius said not wanting to give anything away.

"Go on." Uther said waiting for Gaius to continue.

"I'm not exactly sure but I think his name is Bal-in-or."

"Bal-in-or?"

"Where does he live?" Arthur asked with new hope.

"He was last seen in Cenred's kingdom on the border town of enggid, but that was many years ago." Gaius said as Arthur thought more on the subject.

"If this man still exists, it's our duty to find him." Arthur said as Uther looked grave.

"Our treaty with Cenred no longer holds. We're at war. If they discovered you beyond our border they would kill you." Uther said only thinking of the safety of his only son.

"I will go alone."

"No."

"That way I will not be detected."

"No, it is too dangerous." Uther said pulling rank.

"More dangerous than staying here? I will not stay here and watch my men die when I have the chance to save them." Arthur said with his voice raising in protest.

"I've given you my orders." Uther said with a stern gaze.

"Do not make this a test of wills, Father."

"I'm not talking to you as a father! I'm talking to you as a king!"

"I will ride immediately." Arthur said turning to ready to leave.

"My concern is for you." Uther said with a loving look as Arthur turned to go.

"Mine is for Camelot. I'll send word when I've found him. Prepare the horses." Arthur ordered as Merlin stood with Gaius in his chambers readying to leave. Merena sat sewing and listening even though they didn't notice she did.

"So who were the Dragon Lords?" Merlin asked as Gaius said nothing.

"Gaius?" Merlin questioned as Merena sewed a hem on a garment waiting to hear what Gaius would say.

"There once were men who could talk to the dragons. Tame them."

"What happened to them?" Merlin asked as Merena snuck a pair of Merlin's pants and a shirt when he wasn't looking because he was distracted by Gaius.

"Uther believed that the art of Dragon Lord was too close to magic. So he had them rounded up and slaughtered." Gaius explained as Merena stifled a gasp of disbelief.

"One survived. How did you know?" Merlin asked in the middle of packing.

"I helped him escape." Gaius said as Merlin snickered at the thought of Gaius doing such a thing.

"Merlin, you've never heard of Bal-in-or? Your Mother never mentioned him?" Gaius asked as Merena hatched a plan in her mind and smiled.

"Merlin, Why can't I go with you? I'd like to meet Bal-in-or too." Merena said as Merlin stopped and gazed at her kindly.

"Sorry, Merena. You're a girl. We might stop at a tavern and that's no place for you." Merlin said patting her hand as she nodded and returned to her sewing.

"Your mother took him in."

"She stood up against Uther?"

"Yes."

"well, She was brave.

"Yes. When Uther found out where Bal-in-or was, he sent knights to Ealdor to hunt him down. He was forced to flee."

"Why didn't my mother ever tell me any of this?" Merlin asked as Merena finished sewing and folded the garment placing it in a nearby drawer. She rose from her perch and washed and dried her hands still listening.

"Merlin, I promised her I would never speak of these things." Gaius said looking guilty as Merlin was intrigued.

"Of what?" He asked as Merena waited.

"Merlin, I've always treated you as my son, but, that is not what you are. The man you are going to look for is your father." Gaius finished as Merlin looked shocked and confused struggling to take it in.

"My father?"

"Yes." Gaius said with a tender look.

"He was a Dragon Lord. Why did anyone never tell me?" Merlin asked getting upset from the knowledge of his father.

"I wanted to. Your mother feared it would be too dangerous."

"I had a right to know."

"She wanted to protect you."

"No. I had a right to know." Merlin said taking up his things to leave as Merena put a hand to his arm to stop him.

"Gaius has always looked after you, and he has looked after me when he didn't have to. Think of that." She said letting go as he quickly walked away.

"I saw you, Merena. You'll need a robe and a cloak." Gaius said as Merena smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, Gaius. I have a right to meet him too." She said hurriedly dressing before rushing away to her horse as Merlin saddled two horses among the rubble when Gaius approached him.

"You got everything you need?" Gaius asked as Merlin gazed at him with sorrowful eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Merlin apologized not noticing Merena saddling Majesty just off to his left.

"I know that." Gaius said as Arthur approached.

"Come on, Merlin." Arthur said mounting his horse.

"You're ready?" He asked absently.

"No thanks to you." Arthur said wincing.

"Are you ok?" Merlin asked with concern.

"It's just a scratch." He said riding off as Merlin mounted his horse.

"Merlin, no matter what happens you must not let Arthur know who this man is. Uther would view the son of a Dragon Lord with the deepest suspicion." Gaius warned as Merlin followed Arthur and Merena followed at an arm's length to begin the journey to find Bal-in-or.

Merena made good time beating Arthur and Merlin to a tavern. Merena tied her horse to a hitching post and climbed down. She patted Majesty on the nose before making her way inside.

A burly man stood behind the counter of the bar and slammed a drink down on the counter before Merena who expertly caught it and drank before it could spill. The man looked on in disbelief as Merena drained her drink in minutes.

"Who are you, Woman? Women should not be in taverns." The man said wearing an earring in his left ear.

"Maybe I be not a lady. Maybe I be a witch." She said gazing deep into the man's eyes as his eyes dilated.

"She's bewitching the Barkeep." A scrawny man said as Merena pointed a finger at him making him cower in his chair.

"Should you interfere with a witch, Sir?" Merena asked as the man shook his head and moved his gaze away.

"What is your will?" The man asked in a drowsy tone.

"Tell me where I can find Bal-or." She whispered as the man gave forth a snicker.

"Bal-in-or? He hates everything and everyone." The man said as Merena deepened her gaze.

"Just tell me where he is and I'll be on my way." She said circling his strong hands with her delicate fingers.

"All right. Go to the forest of Marindray and to the front of the Orey Mountain. There you will find the cave where Bal-in-or dwells. But don't get your hopes up" The man said as Merena rose to leave.

"Why?" She asked depositing coins down for her drink.

"He will not welcome you. He hates everyone and everything." The man said taking the coins as Merena rushed from the tavern and mounted Majesty before anyone could stop her.

Merena rode through a valley and hurried across a stream finding the mouth of a cave. Merena steeled herself and entered into the darkness.

"Hello!" Merena called moving further into the dank uninviting cave. Her eyes scanned the murky surroundings as she could make out a scruffy bed and meager possessions when she's suddenly grabbed.

"What do you want here boy?" A man demanded in his thirties with scraggly hair and beard.

"I wanted to meet you, Bal-in-or." Merena rushed as he let her go knowing she was a girl in a boy's clothes.

"What are you doing here? Why have you come?" He asked as they sat by a fire with dishes of food.

"I heard a rumor you lived in Cenred's kingdom." She said eating a bit of food as Bal-in-or listened.

"Why did you want to meet me? What am I to you?" He asked seeing her black curls now that her hood was down.

"I had a vision and had to see you. I feared I would not get another chance."

"Again, what are you to me? Only sorceresses and witches have visions." Bal-in-or said eating some of his food.

"I'll tell you, but it's ok if you don't believe me." She said drinking some water from a tin cup.

"Go on. I'm curious." Bal-in-or admitted as Merena inhaled a breath and began.

"I was born in Ealdor."

"Ealdor? Hunith?" Bal-in-or pondered as Merena continued.

"I am half to Merlin's whole. Merlin will come, but I will not be here when he comes." She said with sad eyes.

"So, you snuck here did you?" Bal-in-or asked with a snicker as she smiled.

"Yes. Merlin said not to come, but I had to. I beat him and his friend here." She said knowing she should not say Arthur.

"Do you have a horse?"

"Yes. His name is Majesty. He's a beautiful horse." She said as Majesty whinnied in the distance as though he'd heard her.

"Yes, I can hear him. You should not have come. This is Cenred's kingdom. It's dangerous territory." He said as they'd finished their meal.

"I had to come, Papa." She said as Bal-in-or looked shocked and surprised.

"Is Hunith your mother then and Merlin your brother?" He asked swallowing hard.

"Yes. I had a vision you would accompany Merlin and his friend back to Camelot."

"That will never happen."

"You didn't make it to Camelot, Papa." Merena said wiping her face with Merlin's sleeve.

"Why not? What do you want?" He asked putting the dishes away.

"I only wanted to meet you, to see you. I've never met you, but Merlin will. I couldn't have him meet you and me go without." She said as Bal-in-or's resolve softened and he embraced her as she smiled through a veil of tears.

"You have seen me, Daughter and you have met me. You should go soon." Bal-in-or said as Merena nodded trying to stop crying.

"You are so handsome. Merlin will be lucky to meet and to know you." She said getting up to leave as Bal-in-or stopped her with a hand to her shoulder.

"Wait. I have something you might like."

"I didn't come for anything. I just wanted to meet you." She said as Bal-in-or handed her a velvet bag. She opened the bag and took out an ornately carved box with a dragon on the lid. She smoothed her fingers around the work and beamed with happiness.

"You're good with your hands, Papa." She said placing the box back in the bag.

"I'm sure you have a hand with a needle. Are you skilled in herbs?" He asked as Merena could hear hoof beats in the distance.

"No, but I sew. I also help the farmer and seamstress. I get by." She said as they embraced once more and she kissed his cheek.

"I will see you again. You should go before Merlin comes if that's what will happen." He said covering her head with her hood before turning her to the mouth of the cave.

"Please don't tell Merlin I was here. He would be mad." She said touching his face with a soft hand.

"Merena, he will find out anyway. Perhaps we will see each other later." Bal-in-or said smoothing hair from her face as she gave a small laugh and he smiled.

I love you, Father." She said rushing out to her horse and galloping away just as Merlin entered the cave as she had and was grabbed by Bal-in-or.

"What do you want here, Boy?" Bal-in-or demanded as Merlin took in his father's appearance.

"My friend. He's sick. He needs help."

"Show me, Boy. What are you waiting for? Fetch him!" Bal-in-or ordered as Merlin did so and Bal-in-or applied a poultice to Arthur's wound skillfully spreading the paste over it. Merlin watched with interest as Bal-in-or held his palm over Arthur's face.

"Aleutra thou seorkness. Thrualla bradh. He needs rest."

"Will he be all right?"

"By morning."

"Thank you." Merlin said before they sat eating by a camp fire from wooden bowls.

"Looks good." Merlin said watching Bal-in-or uncertain what to say.

"How long have you lived here?"

"A few winters."

"It must be hard."

"Why are you here?"

"Just travelling." Merlin said as they kept eating.

"We're looking for someone. I was told Well that he lives here somewhere abouts. A man named Bal-in-or. You've never heard of him? He was a dragon Lord." Merlin continued as they ate.

"He's passed on.

"He knew"

"I know who you are, Merlin." Bal-in-or admitted as Merlin gaped at him in surprise.

"How do you know who I am? We've never met before." Merlin said as Bal-in-or smiled wickedly.

"Your sister Merena is very resourceful. She

beat you here on her own horse. She told me you would come here." Bal-in-or finished as Merlin gritted his teeth in anger.

"Where is she now? She should not have come here."

"So, who's your friend?" Bal-in-or asked as Merlin calmed himself enough to answer.

"He's my master."

"His name?" Bal-in-or demanded incensed.

"His name is Lancelot. He's a knight. You know, a nice one."

"His name is Arthur Pendragon. He is Uther's son."

"Yes."

"This is Cenred's kingdom. He is asking for trouble. What do you want from me?"

"Are you Bal-in-or? The great dragon is attacking Camelot."

"The name is Kilgara."

"We can't stop him. Only you, a Dragon Lord can."

"He doesn't act blindly. He kills for a reason. Vengeance. This is of Uther's making."

"He's killing innocent people, women and children."

"Uther persued me! He hunted me down like an animal!" Bal-in-or raged as Merlin listened knowingly.

"I know."

"What do you know of anybody's life, Boy? Uther asked me to bring the last dragon to Camelot. He said he wanted to make peace with him, but he did not. He lied to me! He betrayed me! You want me to protect this man?" Bal-in-or asked facing Merlin in anger.

"I want you to protect Camelot."

"He killed everyone of my kind! I alone escaped!"

"Where did you go?" Merlin asked already knowing the answer.

"It was a place called Ealdor."

"Yes."

"I had a life there. A woman, a good woman. Ealdor is beyond Uther's realm and yet he persued me. Why could he just not let me be? What was it that I had done that he wanted to destroy the life I'd built? Abandon the woman I loved? He sent knights to kill me! I was forced to come here to this! So, I understand how Kilgara feels. He lost everyone of his kind, everyone of his kin. And you want to know how that feels? Look around, Boy. Let Uther die. Let Camelot fall." Bal-in-or said turning his back to Merlin.

"What about Merena? She lives in Camelot. I live in Camelot. What about me? You know we're your children. Will you turn a blind eye even to us?" Merlin asked turning his back to Bal-in-or next as Bal-in-or ruminated on Merlin's words.

"All right, Merlin. You win. fI will help you because I owe it to Hunith." Bal-in-or relented as Merlin smiled bright.

"Then we'll go in the morning when Arthur's better?" Merlin asked as Bal-in-or nodded.

"We should get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a busy day, Son." Bal-in-or said with an arm around Merlin's shoulders.

"See you in the morning." Merlin said moving to go to sleep.

"Yes. See you in the morning." Bal-in-or replied wondering if Merena's vision would come to light.

Ten

Arthur, Merlin, and Bal-in-or rode for camelot and camped amongst the trees.

"If you succeed in killing the dragon, you will not go unrewarded."

"I seek no reward." Bal-in-or said as the fire flickered in the forest that night as Merena had gotten turned around and found them. She quietly dismounted her horse and stood near trying not to make a sound as Arthur slept near them.

"Why did you never return?" Merlin asked as Bal-in-or carved a piece of wood with a knife and Merena listened to them talking.

"I thought her life would be better without me."

"Why?"

"Uther wanted me dead. If he'd found me, he'd of killed me and your mother. I wanted her to be safe."

"We could have come with you."

"What kind of life could you have had here?" Bal-in-or mused as Merena decided to face them.

"We could have all been together." Merena said as Merlin jumped up startled by her appearance.

"Merena? What are you wearing?" Merlin asked as Bal-in-or smiled.

"I told you your sister was resilient." He said as Merena raced over to hug him as he put his work down so he could embrace her in strong arms.

"Merena, I told you not to come. Why did you not listen?" Merlin asked as Merena didn't cower before him.

"He's my father too. I had a right to see him too." She said as Merlin took her hand and settled her down near the fire giving her food and drink.

"Thank you, Brother." She said kissing his cheek as he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Don't do it again."

"Well, I can't promise." She admitted as Bal-in-or laughed shaking his head.

"She's a handful, I'll give her that."

"When we finish in Camelot, I'll take you to Ealdor." Merlin said beaming with happiness as Merena ate happily herself.

"She won't recognize me. I see her in both of you." Bal-in-or said still carving the wood.

"How did you become a Dragon Lord?"

"You don't choose to become a Dragon Lord. It's not something you can be taught. It's a sacred gift. For thousands of years, it's been handed down from father to son. That is what you must become now, Merlin." Bal-in-or explained as Merena gazed at him with new knowledge.

"What about a daughter?" She asked as Bal-in-or smoothed hair from her face.

"Sorry, Merena. From father to son, not to daughter." Bal-in-or said as Merena nodded with understanding.

"Merlin will be the Dragon Lord after you. I understand." She said washing her hands with some water Merlin offered her.

"You two should get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us." Bal-in-or said blowing dust from the wood-carved object.

"Goodnight, Children."

"Sleep well, Father." Both children said with smiles shown in the firelight as Merlin shared his bed with his sister.

Morning came as a rain drop hit Merlin's cheek waking him up. He looked up at the carved figure of a dragon and smiled. Merena touched his hand warming him with her own smile.

"Our father is very good with his hands." She said moving from bed.

"Merena, Arthur must not know you were here. Can you get back to Camelot?" He asked as she touched his face with a soft hand.

"I'm headed there now. Promise me you'll come back safe, Merlin." She beseeched with sorrow in her young eyes.

"I can't promise that. I don't know if I'll ever promise that." Merlin said hugging her as she saw him arriving at Camelot in her mind's eye and smiled.

"You will return after me." She said moving to Majesty and untying his reigns from a tree. She mounted him and rode off just as a leather gloved hand covered Merlin's mouth.

"I wanted your sister to get away. Cenred's men." Bal-in-or whispered as Arthur drew his sword.

A helmeted man in chain mail leaped down from the bank behind them sword in hand. Arthur shoved Merlin aside and blocked the man's first attack. As their sword blades clashed two more armored men sprang out. Merlin threw a sword to Bal-in-or who expertly cut down one of their attackers. Merlin picked up a sword to join the fight and turned just in time to block a blade that would have taken his head off. Merlin's attacker swung his blade down and knocked Merlin's sword out of his hand. The attacker grimaced behind his helmet as he prepared to finish Merlin, but Bal-in-or intercepted and the attacker's blade drove right through him. Merlin supported Bal-in-or and shouted as his eyes glowed golden and the attacker was hurled against a nearby tree. Merlin crumpled to the ground holding his father.

"I see you have your father's talent. Merlin"

"Please, no. Please, I can save you."

"Listen to me. When you face the dragon, remember, be strong. The dragon's heart is on it's right side not its left. Listen to me. You're my son. I've seen enough in you to make me proud." Bal-in-or finished as Merlin's tortured face contorted in grief as Bal-in-or's fingers stroked his cheeks. A tear trickled from Merlin's eye as Bal-in-or stared lifelessly.

"No. Father. Father." Merlin gasped as Arthur came running, but didn't notice Merlin's reaction. Arthur rammed his sword into the ground.

"No!" Arthur shouted as Merlin, shocked, tried to mask his grief and covered his mouth wiping his tear-filled eyes with his sleeve. Arthur shook his head looking at Bal-in-or.

"Camelot is doomed." Arthur said as Merlin's eyes brimmed with tears. Rain poured over the verdant forest as Merlin and Arthur rode back to Camelot.

Merena sat sewing and crying as Gaius came over to her. He sat beside her and put an arm around her.

"Merena, what's wrong?" He asked as she rested her head on his withered shoulder.

"Oh, Gaius. I met Bal-in-or. He was kind to me." She explained as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I know that. You showed me the box he gave you. Why the tears?" He asked wiping her face with a cloth.

"He didn't make it to Camelot. Merlin and Arthur are back." She said returning to her sewing as Merlin entered.

"Merlin, what happened?" He asked as Merlin cried just as much as his sister.

"I couldn't save him, Gaius."

"Merlin."

"He said the Dragon Lord's gift is passed from Father to son."

"That is true."

"When I faced the great dragon, my magic was useless."

"Our father wasn't dead." Merena said still working on her sewing.

"Merena's right. It's only when your father's dead that you can inherit his powers."

"Do you think I'm strong enough to stand up to him?"

"Only time will tell." Gaius said as Merlin moved to Merena and embraced her as they cried more tears.

"How did you know he would not make it back to Camelot?"

"I had a vision. I saw it before it happened just as I saw you return. You are the bravest man I know."

"I'm just a boy."

"You will save us all from the great dragon. I know you will. Now go and do it." She commanded with a smile through her tears as Merlin nodded leaving Merena and Gaius behind.

"Well look on the bright side, Merlin. Chances are you won't have to clean this again." Arthur said as Merlin prepared him for battle in his chambers.

"You must be careful today. do not force the battle"

"Yes, Sire." Arthur said sarcastically with a mock salute.

"I'm serious."

"I can hear that."

"Let matters take their course."

"Merlin, if I die. Please"

"What?"

"The Dragon Lord today. I saw you. One thing I tell all my young knights. No man is worth your tears." Arthur said with sword in hand.

"You're certainly not." Merlin said picking up a sword.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked in surprise.

"I'm coming with you." Merlin said rather bravely.

"Merlin, chances are I'm going to die."

"Yeah, you probably would if I wasn't there."

"Right."

"Do you know how many times I've had to save your royal backside?"

"Well at least you got your sense of humor back." Arthur said as they clashed swords. As Merlin followed him to the door, Arthur realized he was serious.

"Are you really going to face this dragon with me?"

"Well I'm not going to sit here and watch. I know it's hard for you to understand how I feel. Well I care a lot about that armor. I'm not going to let you mess it up." Merlin said after they chuckled awkwardly and Arthur gave him an appreciative shove.

Gaius watched from the battlements as the knights thundered across the drawbridge. Gaius looked on with worried concern as they swept through the main entrance. At night clouds passed in front of the full moon. In a clearing in a forest, the knights waited on horseback with their visors down. Merlin and Arthur looked skywards as the great dragon circled overhead. The knights moved closer together as the huge beast banked towards them.

"Hold firm." Arthur commanded as the great dragon began its descend.

"Hold! Hold! Hold! Now!" Arthur shouted as the dragon landed in the clearing and the knights surrounded it on horseback. It's mighty tail whipped around scattering the knights.

"No. Stop!" Merlin shouted as it unleashed a roar of fire from its mouth. Merlin stared in desperation as Arthur picked up his sword as the creature thundered towards him. The great dragon eyed Arthur malevolently as he towered over him. Arthur ducked as the dragon unleashed a huge fireball as Arthur stepped towards it and plunged his spear into its body. The dragon reared back in pain swiping Arthur to the ground with its mighty claw. Merlin got to his feet hearing his father's voice clearly.

"You're the last Dragon Lord now. You alone carry the ancient gift. Deep within yourself, you must find the voice you and Kilgara share. For your soul and his are brothers. When you speak to him as kin, he must obey your will." Bal-in-or finished as Merlin gave forth a mighty roar.

"Ohhh! Dragon! Nondueykai! Kaieemiss Epsipass! Emerla. Crotch! Gotostahopepor! Karice epsipor. Kawtesco. Metahsentendae Tifferess kaw kreesauce." Merlin finished as the huge beast cowered before him. Merlin picked up a spear from the ground.

"I am the last of my kind, Merlin. Whatever wrongs I have done, do not make me responsible for the death of my noble breed." The dragon begged as Merlin thrust the spear at the creature, but stopped just before dealing the killer blow.

"Go! Leave! If you ever attack Camelot again, I will kill you! I've shown you mercy. Now you must do the same to others."

"Young Warlock, what you have shown is what you will be. I will not forget your clemency. I'm sure our paths will cross again." The dragon finished as with a swoop of its mighty wings it disappeared into the night.

"What happened?" Arthur asked opening his eyes as the beast flew away.

"You dealt him a mortal blow."

"He's gone."

"Yeah. You did it." Merlin said smiling as Arthur laughed.

Uther watched from his window as Arthur and Merlin made their way back over the drawbridge. A smile of relief crossed his face as they made their way into the deserted main square strewn with rubble. Guen and Gaius hurried out to meet them as Guen hugged Arthur tight and he looked pleased by her embrace.

"I thought I'd lost you." Guen said as Gaius came to greet Merlin beaming.

"My boy." Gaius said as they embraced.

"I felt him with me there, Gaius."

"He'll always be with you."

"I hope so."

"Merlin, I know I can never compare with your father, but for what its worth, you've still got me."

"Well. I suppose I'll just have to make due." Merlin said as they laughed walking off arm in arm.

"merlin, I knew you'd return." Merena said rushing at Merlin as he caught her in his arms.

"Oh you did did you? Next time you disobey me, you'll be in the stocks." Merlin laughed with a wicked grin.

"Really? How can a servant boy put little ol' me in the stocks?" She asked hugging Gaius next.

"Give me a chance. I'll find a way." Merlin warned smirking as they all three sat down to a supper Merena had prepared in celebration of Merlin's return.

The adventure continues.

The End.

Paste your document here...


End file.
